


You Owe Me

by totallyinnocent



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluffy, Frerard, Frerard Oneshot, M/M, MeetCute, One Shot, meet cute, meet cute one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyinnocent/pseuds/totallyinnocent
Summary: Little request on tumblrGerard is enjoying a coffee in the chilly Jersey wintertime when a particularly attractive man and his wild dog throw it all upside down.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, its just the beginning of it
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	You Owe Me

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @your-emo-uncle-frank-iero for updates n shit

Gerard sipped his coffee gratefully as he walked out into the chilling Jersey winter weather. His favorite discrete coffee shop was packed to the brim with customers looking for a substance of warmth. It would’ve bothered him, but he had overheard the owner debating moving the shop to another location if their business didn’t pick up soon. Guess they’d be staying in his neighborhood after all.

The coffee was simple, black with a bit of cream and a dash of holiday spice.

Despite not having had anything to eat, he found himself satisfied with the idea of only a coffee. Right when the rim touched his lips, he paused. Something felt off.

“Watch out!” a voice yelled far too close for Gerard’s liking.

Before he could ask why or turn to the voice’s direction, something slipped through his legs at a frightening speed. He watches the mystery speed-demon for a moment before something slams into his back with a powerful force.

It’s more overly dramatic than when Jack died in the titanic, and ten times more heartbreaking. Gerard’s coffee flies out of his hand and hits the concrete. The force and angle of the impact sent the lid sealing the warmth and the liquid free, letting his only sustenance for the day spill out.

“Holy shit, man. Are you okay?” a concerned voice asks right next to Gerard’s ear.

Gerard groans, only now feeling the impact from the solid ground in his body. “I’d be better if I wasn’t being crushed.”

Whatever had him pinned down immediately moved off. Before Gerard had so much as a chance to breathe, a callused hand grabbed his wrist and hoisted him upwards. 

Gerard nearly yells about all the damage the stranger could’ve caused when he’s greeted with a large pair of honey-brown hazel eyes practically begging for forgiveness. His pink tinted cheeks from the biting wind only magnified his innocent stare, along with his dark shaggy hair partially covering his face.

“You have no idea how sorry I am! Sweet Pea was excited because I took her on a walk and she hasn’t been on a walk in a long time because of the cold. So she started running around and I slid on the ice and then I crashed into you. I’m so sorry about that,” he rambles.

He whistles past Gerard. “Sweet Pea, get back over here!”

There’s a clatter of little taps as Sweet Pea’s claws hit the frozen-over ground. She zooms into closer proximity to Frank, but runs around them both, refusing to stop moving even for one second. At least one of them seemed to be enjoying the cold.

“It’s fine,” Gerard reassures before he even thinks about it. His internal judgment scowled at his softness to this rude stranger.

His brow furrows. “Let me at least apologize.”

Gerard shrugs. “It's fine. I dropped my coffee-”

The stranger grins broadly and clasps a hand on his shoulder. “Great, I’ll go buy you another. Sweet Pea probably needs to go inside before she freezes her tiny little tail off,” he chuckles.

Speaking of Sweet Pea, with one last loop around the two, she’s got them unknowingly tangled in the midst of her leash. She pauses to catch the gaze of her owner, who gives her an unknowing smile. Sweet Pea takes this as the cue to run in the direction away from her owner so that the leash tightens abruptly around him and Gerard.

Any space between the two is lost as the little dog dashes away.

Gerard’s breath hitches in his throat as the stranger’s chin rests in the dip of his shoulder and his body pressed against his. He only laughs and calls for his dog to come back.

As Sweet Pea does her same actions only in reverse from earlier, the guy leans back from Gerard the best he could. “I’m Frank, by the way.”

Gerard’s eyes were as big as saucers. “Well, Frank-by-the-way, you owe me a coffee."


End file.
